Losen up a little Drift
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Just some Wing/Drift silliness/cuteness XD. Curious? Than read it! XD But behold: It is just FRIENDSHIP between this two ;).
1. Chapter 1

**First things first:**  
_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO IDW AND HASBRO!**_

The idea for this story I have for weeks and now i found some time to write it down.  
At least the Prologue :D

I hope you will enjoy this silly idea of mine ^^;

_Warnings in here: OOC, cuteness, fluffly fluff XD_

I am so sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes.  
For people who don't know me: English isn't my first language and i still have to learn a lot ;).

Please enjoy it :3

And don't like it? Than don't read it :P

* * *

_**Losen up a little Drift...**_

_**Prologue**_

„Drift? Drift, where are you?"

Wings voice echoed through the corridors of new Crystal City.

He was looking for Drift since hours, but he couldn't find him and slowly but surely he started to worry about him.

Where was he?

Was he hurt?

Or even had he betrayed them?

Wing shook his head and quickened his steps.

He didn't want to think about all of this bad stuff.

He would find him…

But after some more minutes he was already on the brink of despair.

He wasn't one of those who would give up that easily.

Hell, he was a knight of new Crystal city, a strong warrior!

But with every step he desperate more and more.

Until he came near a bar…

Wing flinched when loud laughter and familiar voices reached his audios.

He raised one of his brows as he recognized one of those voices.

"What? But…this can't be!" he whispered to himself and his voice was filled with doubt.

He stood there for some more minutes, just listening to the growing laughter that came from inside the bar until the knight couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity in him was too strong and his feet began to move almost on their own.

He took a deep breath when he stood before the door of the bar, calmed himself down.

He couldn't deny it, but for the first time of Nanocycles he was nervous.

He didn't know what he would find behind this door and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out, but the curiosity in him was too strong and without thinking he opened the door to the bar.

The moment his golden optics fixed the spectacle in front of him, his jaw dropped open and his optics widened both in shock and surprise.

"This can't be true! This isn't real!"


	2. Chapter 2

_And here it is: The first Chapter._  
_I really don't know where all those silly ideas come from ^^;_

_Hope ya like it and please forgive me for grammer/spelling mistakes^^ (and for the silliness XD)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Wing stood there, not able to move a servo or something else.

His optics were wide with shock and surprise and his mouth was wide open.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't string a sentence together.

He still couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him.

There, right in front of him at a table, was Drift.

He was sitting there between other Cybertronians, mostly scientists and some young warriors who were still at training.

In a normal situation Wing would be lucky, because it shows him that the others accepted Drift now, but this wasn't a normal situation.

The whole situation was disturbing!

Well at least Wing knew who was responsible for this loud laughter that echoed through half the city.

It was because of Drift who was still laughing his aft oft and Wing didn't know why.

But this changed when he entered the bar and went straight for the table.

The Ex Decepticon seemed not to notice him.

"Guys?"

The others, who were sitting on the table next to Drift, turned their heads around and flinched, when they saw Wing, who had now crossed his arms before his chest and tapping the floor with his foot.

"Uh hi Wing. How are you?"

"What is going on here?" Wing wanted to know, ignoring the question he got from one of the young warriors.

"W-we can explain that Wing…"

The knight's optics fixed one of the scientists.

"So? I would love to hear you try to explain _this_ to me!" Wing growled and his servo pointed to some empty glasses right in front of Drift.

"Oh this…well, this…is nothing?" the scientists stammered nervously.

"How much have you given him?" Wing continued with his questions and his gaze was cold as ice.

"N-not much. He said he could handle it as an Ex Decepticon."

"And you believed him?!"

The young warrior flinched and looked at his feet ashamed.

"I am sorry Wing…"

Wing ran his servos through his face and tried to calm down.

It wasn't easy with Drift still laughing like a maniac.

_/Look at the bright side Wing. At least you see him showing some emotions/_ Wing thought to himself as he watched the ex Decepticon.

"What should we do now Wing?"

The knight looked at the young warrior who had asked him this questions and he glared at him.

"You guys have done enough already! I will take care of him! Drift needs some rest now and no more high grade for him! Do I make myself crystal clear?!"

The warriors and scientist flinched at his sharp words and all of them nodded with their heads quickly.

"Good. Drift?" Wing looked at the still laughing warrior, who finally returned his gaze.

"Let us go. You need some rest. You drank too much high grade."

Drift looked at him for some moments and stopped laughing.

He tilted his head questioningly as he studied Wing from all sides as good as he could from his place.

Then he opened his mouth and Wings optics widened with shock when Drift just asked him one question.

"Do I know you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is the next chapter._  
_I admit it: It is not very good and very short, please forgive me for that._

_The next on will be better...and longer :3. _

_Many thanks for the kind reviews and please enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Great! This is great! This is so great!"

Wing growled like a lion since minutes and his expression was colder than ice could ever be.

All Cybertronians, who crossed his way, preferred to stay away from him.

Some others just looked at him questioningly.

It wasn't a surprised for him that he got all of those looks.

On the other hand he would look like some of them as well when he would see one of his friends or fellow knights in this kind of situation.

Primus! This was so embarrassing…

"Drift! Hold still and follow me! We are almost there."

"But my mom always told me I should not go with strangers"

"What?!" Wing looked at the Ex Decepticon with wide optics.

"I am no stranger! You know me since months!"

Drift looked at him with a dumb look and tilted his head.

Wing could see the questions burning in his bright blue optics as he looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes Drift, really. And now come on. We are almost there!"

"Stop calling me that name! My name isn't Drift!"

Wing raised a brow and now it was his turn to tilt his head questioningly.

"So? What's your name?"

The Warrior smirked and leaned against him.

"It's a secret~," he whispered in Wings audios, making him shiver as his breath tickled his plating.

"Whatever it is, I don't care. You're drunk and you need some rest before you do something stupid. Now come on, my quarter is behind the next corner."

"B-but…but I don't wanna~,"

Wing rolled his optics at the almost pathetic whine which followed Drifts words.

"You're worse than a sparkling when you're drunk Drift!"

"I am not drunk…and stop calling me Drift!"

Wing shook his head without a word and he grabbed the others arm and dragged him to his quarter.

"If you're not Drift…who are you than huh?"

Drift grinned and looked at the knight and he folded his arms before his chest proudly, trying to keep his balance.

"I am the most fearful Decepticon warrior on Cybertron!"


	4. Chapter 4

Finally i could update this FF :3.  
I hope you like it :D

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Wing looked at Drift for some moments until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

His lips twitched upwards and seconds later his laughter filled the corridor.

Some Cybertronians, who passed by, looked at him questioningly, but decided to ignore the laughing knight.

"You? The most fearful Decepticon warrior on Cybertron? Yeah right Drift!"

Drift growled and clenched his fists.

"It's true and stop calling me Drift!"

Wing folded his arms before his chest and gave the younger one a challenging grin.

"And if I refuse?"

Drift growled again.

"Then I'll make you beg for mercy! No one's messing with me, Deadlock!"

"Oh so that's your name than? Deadlock?"

"Yes!"

"Fine Deadlock. Come and prove me how cruel you really are."

"With pleasure."

"You can't even walk straight!"

"Of course I can! With who of you should I start?"

Wing raised his brow again.

"What do you mean?"

"You are three and I am one…I'll defeat all of you at once…"

Wing shook his head and stepped aside as Drift wanted to "attack" him.

His attempt was funny to watch, because he arrowed his optics and he tried to "attack" one of his "enemies". He was already so drunk that he could see Wing three times and he staggered when walking.

"I'll get you…all of you…" he mumbled and he raised his arm and tried to punch Wing.

But before he could even touch him, Wing stepped aside again, made the other punch the air. And not only this. Drift stumbled forward, lost his balance and fall to the floor with his belly first.

Wing just looked at him and rolled his golden optics when a sob escaped Drifts mouth.

"I am such a loser…" he mumbled into the ground and another sob escaped him.

"You're not a loser, you're just drunk. Now get up and let us move into my quarter before someone sees you like this. You need some sleep…"

But the moment Wing grabbed him under his arms a fearful squeal escaped Drifts lips and he looked at the knight with horror in his optics.

"No! Please! Don't bring me to _him_!"

"Who is him?"

"T-Turmoil!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous Drift, I won't –"

"My name is Deadlock!"

Wing rolled his optics again.

"Fine! Don't be ridiculous _Deadlock_! I won't bring you to him – I don't even know who that is. You're just drunk, you need some rest!"

"Nuuuuu! This is just a trick! You're a cheater!"

"It is not, stop acting like a sparkling and get up!"

Wing lifted him up and hold him tight, because the moment Drift was back on his feet he wanted to run away from Wing. The knight just sighed and shook his head as he dragged the other to his quarter. He opened the door and wanted to shove him inside, but Drift refused to go inside his quarter by spreading his arms out and took a hold at the door frame.

"For real?!" Wing grumbled and he ran his servos through his face.

"Come on Drift, Deadlock, whoever you are! Get. In. There! NOW!"

"NO!"

"Seriously, get in there!"

"NO!"

"I start to lose my patience with you!"

"I don't care!"

"I see. Fine, you ask for this!" Wing said and in a matter of seconds he pushed as hard as he could at Drifts back, but the Ex Decepticon was stubborn as hell and he refused to let go of that door frame.

Wing felt his eyebrow twitch nervously, especially when some Cybertronians passed by and gave him some weird looks.

"This will be such a long, long night…" the knight mumbled to himself when Drift started to laugh like a maniac all over again…


End file.
